


Synonyms For Cu*e

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Castiel and Netflix, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Gardens & Gardening, Hot Chocolate, Knitting, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean could not use the C-word that rhymes with 'boot', and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The A-word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue/gifts).



> Gifted in thanks for all the comments on my ongoing major story Bewhipped!

Dean Winchester was one of the manliest men ever to manfully walk around in a manly like manner. So when he and Cas returned from shopping that winter's day and it was snowing, he was not the least bit affected by seeing the angel just stand there in the freezing cold (and in that damned thing trench-coat, too!), just staring up in wonder at the falling snowflakes. 

Adorkable, his inner self muttered quietly. And almost cu....

Dean shot it a dirty look, and it sniggered at him.


	2. The S-word

Thankfully Cas came inside soon enough. Dean was freezing, and decided to warm them both up with some hot chocolate – and yes, Sammy had not found his secret stash of marshmallows! Cas accepted his mug with thanks and took a tentative sip, but still managed to get froth all over his upper lip. He looked confused as the hunter stared at him, then almost went cross-eyed trying to see his own lip.

Sweet, his inner self muttered. Bordering on cu....

Don't go there, Dean thought. He was sure it huffed at him.


	3. The P-word

Cas asked him to help carry the plant food they had bought over to the greenhouse, which was in the one part of the bunker with a glass roof. There was something awe-inspiring for Dean, watching the same hands which had dragged him out of Hell tending a small plant with such loving care, and the hunter idly wondered what it would feel like to have the angel use those hands on him. Cas had his tongue slightly sticking out as he gave the task his full concentration looking so damn.....

Precious, his inner self thought. There was a pointed silence while Dean waited.

You're not ready for the C-word yet, it told him.


	4. The E-word

Dean left Cas to go and put away the rest of the shopping and tend to Baby, and returned to find the angel sitting on one of the padded chairs in front of the TV, knitting. He loved how, when the angel was concentrating, his tongue came out every so slightly. Dean could imagine that tongue doing....

“I thought that after the blanket, I might try to knit you some socks”, Cas said quietly. 

That's so.... endearing, his inner self tells him. 

Yeah, Dean thought. Endearing. That's a good word.


	5. The G-word

Cas had put away his knitting and was now sat watching his beloved Netflix, a huge bowl of popcorn in front of him. He was watching Lord of the Rings yet again (damn Sammy for introducing him to that), and clearly both enjoying it and yet tensing up every time something dramatic happened. The way that his eyes widened and he visibly shook as Dean watched was.... it was......

Gorgeous, his inner self suggested. Ready yet?

Almost, Dean thought back.


	6. The C-word

There was no reason for Dean not to join Cas in his Tolkein marathon. No reason not to sit next to him; body warmth and all that crap. No reason for him not to praise the blanket that the angel had finished the other day, which Cas first pulled over him then over them both. No reason for Dean to not allow the angel to nestle down until his head was on the hunter's chest such that he could not even see the TV, and was giving out little sighs of happiness at just being there.

You're so goddam cute, Dean thought.

His inner self woohooed.

“I know I am”, Cas said. 

Dean looked down in surprise. What the.....?


End file.
